Mr Caveman
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Sephiroth and Vincent again. OCC, swearing, amnesia, and SephirothXVincent in later chapters. Little old ficcie...OHH! Sephiroth in boxers? OO :3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Awwww... yet again... Another disclaimer. As like all of the other fic's we write here... We still don't own the game's, manga's etc. we write from. After all, they're FANFIC'S. We don't own shit. Blah... I have to get out more. I don't even know if it's night or day... What day is it anyway?... Still no clue... **

**...grumble... No I don't own theese characters I write about. And I'm sad. They should be mine. Right? **

He looked at the body at his feets. The body showing that it obviously was a man. The man was uncounsious too, that much was clear. He noticed that there was blood on the ground so he bent down and rolled the man over. With a bit of curiosity and a bit of ancienty the man checked for a pulse. It was strong an beathing stedily. He noticed that the man probably was in his late twenties, but still has a long stream of silver hair. The face was lean and it looked like the man hadn't shown an expression in his whole life. The man's features was strong, but also mildly feminine. If it weren't for the blood that covered the man's face, he would almost have looked peacefull. The man must have a fetisch on leather, though... It was all he was covered in...

He stopped in his thoughts... Leather, long silver hair. The man looked quite familliar, but he couldn't place him. The thinking brought more questions. He shook his head. His mind was full of questions, none of wich he could answer. He looked up in the sky, as if the clouds held the answer to the riddle he was in. He blinked as a raindrop fell on his chin.

"Perfect... So now it's going to rain? It fits the mood perfectly... Damn weather... You're probably just doing it to spite me."

He heaved the uncounsious man gracefully on his shoulder and hurried back to his camp. The so called camp, was nothing more than a cave actually. A little cave with a small fire in the mittle.

He carefully placed the man beside the fire. He shuddered. This day was getting worse and worse, and now he was soaked to the bone! Thank you!

He bent down beside the man again, slowly taking of the wet clothes. When the other man was in nothing more than boxers, he laid his thick cloak over him.

"Be glad that I left my cape here, or else you would be freazing..."

Ofcourse the other man wouldn't answer, but he had to do something. If there was time enough to sit down an relax, there was time enough to think, and if there was time enough to think... He was so damn tiered of all these questions.

With nothing better to do, he sat down. He sighned and stared at the fire. Slowly the logs was consumed by the raging fire, turning first to hard coal, to then wither away to dust. Slowly as all dark shadows are, the questions started to take form in his head.

"Who... Who am I really?"

He remembered waking up in a dark forest. No birds could be heard, no wind could blow and no sun shine... Almost like his memory... Empty.

_His whole body was sore, and it took almost an hour to just get enough willpower to move his legs. When he moved, stabs of pain flared throuh his whole body, and his head screamed in protest. He clutched his head and groaned in pain. Even making his arms move, hurt. _

_Flashes of unknown plases, of pain, sorrow and grief. Flashes of a group of people with different backgrounds, all having sorrow wrapped around their hearts in a way or another. Memories of unknown darkness. Memories of sin. Flashes of a terror falling from the sky. _

_None of it made any sense. Why couldn't he remember?_

_For the first time he took a look at his body, as if it would give him help to remember. He gasped in chock. His left hand was a claw! He looked more closely, trying to still his hammering heart. He moved his thumb; the thumb of the claw moved. So it really was his arm?_

_The minutes ticked by._

"_I can't just sit here, can I?" With those words said, he gritted his teeth and slowly stood up. Ignoring the pain he felt, he started walking. He didn't know where he was or where he should go, so he just walked on. As he walked he could hear nothing, flashes of unknown and forgotten memories passing behind his eyes. A littel further away he could see some light. He walked alittle faster and soon came to an halt. He was out the forest and a great grassfield with occational mountais greated his eyes. _

"... Then I found the cave..."

He shook his head. How many days had passed?

"Not more then nine days..."

Surely they... someone... would have found him if they were missing him?

"They would have come looking for me...?"

What if I was alone from the first time...

"Maybe I was alone..."

I do look like a freak after all...

"Maybe they hate me for looking like this?"

A freak...

"For beeing a freak.."

I have a claw... red eyes...

"I must pay for my sins.."

He stopped... Sins? Where did that came from? He couldn't remember... Maybe he had...

"Am I a sinner?" He asked, getting no answer from the darkening sky. The rainclouds had drifted apart, leaving small open spaces where the nightsky shone through.

"Why can't I remember? Do I want to remember?"

He looked up at the sky again. He could see the stars.

"The stars... They're beautiful tonight. They shine in the dark... So far away..."

He signed.

"I wish I could shine through darkness like them... Maybe this would be all clearer then?"

His eyelids began lowering, and soon he fell into an deep slumber.

NOW ON TO CHAPPIE 2! YAH!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!Disclaimer!Disclaimer!Disclaimer!Disclaimer!Disclaimer! Don't own nothing FF7, and I'm sad. yet again...**

Sephiroth opened his sore eyes. He blinked slowly. He smelled smoke from a fire and he laid on something hard...

He shifted uncomfortable and looked around. A cave. He was in a cave... almost naked and had a red cape over him.

Hadn't he signed in at the Nibelheim Inn?

Beside a fire in the middle of the cave laid an darkhaired person. He growled.

"Zachary, what on earth is going on? Why aren't we in Nibelheim? And WHAT am I doing, almost butt-naked in an FUCKING CAVE? You have much to..."

He abdruptly closed his mouth. The sleeping figure beside the fire was not Zack.

Sephiroth blinked slowly. Just what on earth was going on? His head hurt and his chest ached... He mumbled to himself.

"I can't remember getting drunk... I can't remember getting in a fight..." He touched his forehead. Dried flakes of blood came down.

"Blood?" Sephiroth shook his head, trying to sort out his thoughts. He thought back, a grimace of deep thought eched on his face.

"The last thing I remember is looking through Hojo's secret files in the lab in Nibelheim mansion... But this doesn't explain why I ended up here with this person!"

He sighned and gathered his strenght and stood up on wobbly legs.

"Generals do not wobble..." He muttered at himself and tried to walk towards the person in a straight line. Well there, somewhat proud over his almost straight line, he bent down and poked the long black-haired person. Man or female?

"Wake up! Man/female/person you." Sephiroth gasped and fell down on the ground when said poked-person sat up with a yelp and jumped up in a fighting position. Trying to not show his embarassment for falling on his cloakhidden-but, he cleared his troath. The poked person's eyes snapped to him, from watching around anciously. The darkhaired person, looked appologently at him, cheeks blossing in shame. A faint mutter was heard from the person.

Sephiroth blinked and arched an eyebrow.

"I... I'm sorry..." The person said with a rich voice.

Ah, so it was a man. Sephiroth nodded.

"It's okay. Sorry if I startled you. My name is Sephiroth. General Sephiroth." Sephiroth grew silent and waited for the other man to introduce himself.

"It's okay. I shouldn't have fallen asleep..." The man said silently.

Sephiroth tugged the cloak closer around him, slowly getting irritated.

"You know. It IS commonsense for people to say their names in an introduction."

The other man winched.

"Um... I can't really remember my name... I'm sorry, but I can't really remember much of anything really... I'm sorry if I offended you." The man said and sat down beside the fire again.

"Oh... Amhnesia?" Sephiroth asked. The other man shrugged.

"Don't know."

Sephiroth took a careful look of the stranger infront of him. In some way he looked familliar. The man had black hair down to his chest, and the man's crimson eyes could clearly be seen in his white porclean face. He sat down at the fire, legs crossed and rested his chin in his hand.

"Why am I here? The last thing I remember is looking through a few files in Hojo's lab at the Nibelheim mansion." The stranger flinched, eyes seemed distant.

A soft wisper came from his lips.

"Lucrecia..."

Sephiroth frowned. He knew that name... In Hojo's files.

"You know her? Who is she?"

The man shook his head. "I-I don't think so... I don't think I know her?"

Sephiroth looked sceptical.

"Really."

The man glared at him.

"So, Mr Caveman, do you know me? 'Cause you seem very familliar to me."

"You're Sephiroth..." The man's eyes widened, and he jumped to his feet, pointing at the man.

"Y-you... Jenova! Meteor! You tried to destroy the whole planet." The man began spancing around in the cave, frail frame stiff and face set in consentration. Sephiroth sar dumbfounded on the ground. What hade the man just said? Meteor? Destroy the whole planet?

_Okay, I've been in my share of battles... But destroying the planet?_

Sephiroth growled and walked up to the man, grabbing the soggy man's shirt and lifted him up in the air. The other man gasped and tried to break free.

"You know something. Who are you!"

The man gasped for air. "I... Don't know.."

Sephiroth growled yet again and looked at the man.

_A claw... Red eyes... V... Valentine. Vincent. _

"You are... Vincent Valentine?"

No recognition was seen in the man's eyes. Suddenly the man's grip hardned around Sephiroth's. Fear now shone bright in the man's eyes.

The stranger gasped, hand retreating from Seohiroths grip, to clutch his own head. Teeth gritted in pain and eyes clamped shut, he screamed.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, dropping the screaming man.

Vincent screamed. So many memories flashing by his eyes, so many things catching up to him in so little time. It hurt.

Lost in his own hell, he couldn't sense the other man move. Eyes clamped shut in agony, he didn't see Seohiroth bend down beside him, feeling his forehead.

Agony, sin, laboratory, experiment, suffering, sleep, terror, saving, falling... All was flashing by so fast. His heart hammered in his chest, he was sure it would explode. Everything was so cold, yet it burned.

_P... pl... PLEASE! Stop! Please!... please... stop... _

The world went blank.

Muwehehehehehehe... mjyeees... the evilness of meeeeeee... muwehehehe... hehe... ehehe...he...heeeeeeee... -.-


End file.
